


The Idol and the Squirrel

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, F/F, Sex, Spanking, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Nobody is quite sure how Elizabeth Bathory, of all people, managed to steal away Hakuno. Regardless, that Hakuno is now the well-trained pet of Moon Cell's number one idol.





	The Idol and the Squirrel

Hakuno was whimpering. Even in a body of data, staying on all fours like this for so long was exhausting. The ache of her muscles was like a fire. How much longer was her mistress going to keep her like this?

“Fufufu~ Is my little squirrel at her breaking point? You should be honored for me to use you as a footstool for so long. Instead you’re whimpering… How ill mannered. I’ll have to punish you thoroughly~” It was so much fun, tormenting Hakuno like this. Truly this was what the life of the Moon Cell’s number one idol should be.

With tears in her eyes, the former keeper of the Regalia looked up at her queen and begged, “Yes, please punish me, Elizabeth! Please don’t stop until I’ve learned my lesson!”

Elizabeth flipped her vibrant red hair back and laughed. “Very well! All you need do is lick my shoe and I’ll give you the sweet punishment you’ve been waiting for.” With that said, she held out one leg and smiled down at her pet.

Hakuno didn’t keep her waiting. With a delicate caress, she ran her tongue along the leather of Elizabeth’s shoe, taking a moment to include the heel of that shoe in her worship. After all, that pointed heel had been pressed into her flesh so many times, leaving such cute bruises.

Elizabeth thought Hakuno really looked best like this. Pink welts and purple bruises on her pale arms, thighs, and ass. The places where Elizabeth had taken care to bite her, to taste that most delicious of wines that flowed through her veins, had yet to fully heal, either. There were still even red scratches left by Elizabeth’s perfect nails running up and down her back. To Elizabeth, Hakuno was a canvas she delighted in painting.

“Stop. Now.” Hakuno was quick to obey the order, and Elizabeth rewarded such obedience by stepping down from her throne and petting the brown-haired little squirrel.

Elizabeth leaned down, and in a seductive whisper that made Hakuno tremble, she asked, “What does my pet want? How should I punish you?”

It wasn’t often that Hakuno was privileged enough to choose the form of her punishment, so she always made sure to make it count.

“Spank me and violate me! Please!” Hakuno was desperate, needy. Her mistress liked her that way. Elizabeth could see just how much nectar that lovely little flower between Hakuno’s legs was leaking. The sight made her tail whip back and forth in excitement.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers, and suddenly Hakuno’s arms were yanked behind her back, and clasped in cuffs. Hakuno fell forward, her face hitting the floor, while her rear remained pointed in the air. She was tempted to wiggle her behind, to try and tempt Elizabeth to hurry, but knew better. It was far too sinful for someone as lowly as her to try and tempt an idol like Elizabeth.

Bending down, the draconic idol groped Hakuno’s ass, digging her claws in, smiling when she heard the yelp her prey made. Well, it wouldn’t do to keep her waiting…

SMACK!

“Ahh!” Hakuno let out a pained cry as the first strike hit.

SMACK!

No time to recover.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

The only hesitation there was was to keep Hakuno from anticipating the blows.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Elizabeth would switch sides again and again, making sure that both cheeks were painted the same shade of red. After all, when it came to dealing out pain, she was unrivaled.

“Ahhh! Ahh! Ahhhhh!” Every cry of Hakuno’s was so lewd, and each blow made her more turned on. Elizabeth had trained her well after all.

Eyes shining with lust, Elizabeth ran a single finger along Hakuno’s slit. Her squirrel wasn’t the only one who was horny.

Lick~

A sweet taste. She licked the syrup from her finger and considered her next move. How should she violate her pet-in-heat? There were so many options, and she could manifest any toy she might want to use.

Maybe it was just a whim, or maybe it was her desire to reward her pet after she’d so obediently served as her footstool for so long, but Elizabeth decided to use her fingers.

The first finger pushed slowly inside, and Hakuno couldn’t hold her voice back. “Aaahhhh! Elizabeth!”

“Does it feel good, little squirrel?” The corners of Elizabeth’s mouth twitched. It wasn’t as tho Hakuno could see her face, but even so she didn’t want to show how much she was enjoying this.

“Yes~!” Hakuno didn’t know how long she could hold out. She was already close to climax from the spanking, and now her beloved mistress was violating her needy cunt. Elizabeth pushed in a second finger and started working them in and out at a tortuously slow rhythm.

“Good squirrel… You’re so tight inside. You’ve been a good girl today. If you keep it up, I’ll give you even better rewards. I can violate you in even better ways than this, you know.” Throughout her teasing, Elizabeth kept the same rhythm. Hakuno wanted to cum so badly. She needed it. She felt like she was losing her mind waiting for her mistress to bring her to climax.

“The way you buck your hips when you’re like this is so cute~” Elizabeth continued. However, Hakuno wasn’t the only one who was feeling needy now. She worked her fingers faster, pistoning them in and out, making each moan of ecstasy from Hakuno louder than the last. Shrill, wavering pleas for harder and faster from the one using her.

Finally, every muscle in Hakuno’s body tensed, then went slack. She was like a puppet with the strings cut. Elizabeth slid her fingers out, marveling at how much of Hakuno’s honey clung to them.

Elizabeth did a panther-like crawl around to Hakuno’s head, then held out those dripping fingers. “You’ve dirtied my fingers. Lick.”

Hakuno followed the order quickly. It wasn’t good to keep her mistress waiting. She started with a few licks, blushing at how much she enjoyed her own taste. Another product of her training, most likely. She kept at it, licking again and again, even after every last drop was gone.

“Stop. You have somewhere else to clean up now.” A snap of her fingers, and Elizabeth’s clothes vanished. Her lithe body and modest chest, her pink nipples and milky thighs all on display for her squirrel. Elizabeth spread her legs, and Hakuno’s eyes went wide. They were practically sparkling. After all, it’d been so long since the idol had let her have a taste.

With a stern look from her beautiful blue eyes, Elizabeth ordered, “Start licking, and don’t stop till I’m finished.” She laid back, reaching a hand down to spread her lips for her pet, who was inching forward with her arms still bound behind her back.

The moment her face was between those perfect legs, Hakuno started. Lick, lick, lick. She started by lapping up her mistress’ juices. The flavor was different from Hakuno’s, in some way that was impossible to describe but a certainty. If Hakuno could put any word to it, she’d say Elizabeth was more ‘tart’ than herself.

Elizabeth squirmed and moaned with each caress of her squirrel’s tongue. “Hakuno~” It was only in these moments that she deigned to use that name. Hakuno wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was time to be a bit more focused in the love she made to Elizabeth’s most precious place. Hakuno pushed her tongue inside a bit, getting a surprised little yelp out of the idol, then pulled it out and flicked the tip of her tongue across Elizabeth’s swollen clit. “AAhhha!! Hakuno!” Hakuno could be loud, but Elizabeth was a screamer.

Hakuno’s tongue moved like a serpent, exploring and caressing each precious fold of Elizabeth’s. Screams of pleasure kept echoing throughout the throne room, and Hakuno delighted that she could make her mistress feel so good. It was time for the finish. Back and forth, again and again, she flicked her tongue against the classy little bean so desperate for attention. 

“Hiiiiiyaaaaahhhhhh!!” Elizabeth’s scream was music to Hakuno’s ears, and the flood that followed was the greatest reward she could ask for.

What focus that had kept Hakuno’s arms bound was gone, and Hakuno was free to pick up her queen and carry her back to their bedroom. It was like carrying a bride. Elizabeth purred every step of the way, and fell asleep practically the moment she was under the covers.

Hakuno joined the cute dragon girl she’d fallen for in the sheets. She would probably be scolded later for clinging to her mistress like this, but for now it was all she wanted. She drifted off to sleep content at the life she’d found in servitude. Being wanted, being used, being rewarded. It was enough. Hakuno was happy.


End file.
